The present invention relates generally to footwear and more particularly to a pivotal ski boot designed for use in both alpine and cross-country skiing.
Ski boots have developed from a rather low topped leather boot allowing a limited degree of ankle movement to a more rigid plastic shelled boot which has substantially eliminated all ankle movement thereby establishing better control of the ski by rendering the ski a substantially integral part of the lower leg of the user. These rigid plastic boots, while providing for more positive control of the ski, have made it very difficult to walk either with or without the ski connected thereto since the ankle joint is completely immobilized.
To facilitate walking, pivotal ski boots have been developed whereby an upper section of the boot is pivotally connected to a lower section about a pivot axis extending transversely of the boot through the ankle joint. The upper sections of these boots have been connected to the lower sections with numerous devices for limiting pivotal movement between the sections, but these devices, to date, have been aesthetically displeasing and are not readily removable from the boot so that complete pivotal freedom of the upper section relative to the lower section cannot be obtained and the full weight of the boot including the connecting means must be carried with the boot even while walking or touring.
Further, conventional and pivotal ski boots have not allowed for lateral bending or movement of the upper portion relative to the lower portion so that walking over uneven terrain has been extremely difficult and is tiring for the user of the boot over long distances.